


Thiel/Boerne - ein Skizzenbuch

by morozova



Category: Tatort
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morozova/pseuds/morozova
Summary: Ich bin auf den Zug aufgesprungen und er hält nicht mehr an. HILFE! \°O°/Alles Thiel/Boerne-Zeichnungen. Rating könnte sich später noch ändern.





	1. Lieblingsteddybär

Wer ist hier wessen Lieblings-Teddy?


	2. Movie Night

Ich habe zu viele von euren wunderbaren Fanfictions gelesen :> Irgendwann, wenn ich mehr Zeit hab, will ich das hier noch weiter ausarbeiten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In irgendeinem Interview, das auf Boernepedia verlinkt wurde, sagte AP, Boerne müsste unbedingt mal den Hintern versohlt bekommen. Damit ist es für mich Canon. Yeah! :p


End file.
